Walkthrough
To start a game, go on the bus, where you will be teleported to a place named 'Musuem'. If you are new to the game, follow the tour guides while they look at different exhibits. You will either look at the Appa, (the exhibit with a row of purple fruit), Ancient Animal, (the cat exhibit opposite of the Appa) or Gavin Appleseed (an exhibit with an apple behind the Appa exhibit). If it is your first time looking at either of the exhibits, you will get a badge for each one. After the tour guides look at either of the exhibits, they will go look at a stone duck statue in the middle of the museum, which is called 'Teh Epic Duck'. And after that, they will look at a photo of some animal, which is apparently 'art'. After looking at all of the exhibits, the tour guides will check out the new exhibit. All players that are far away from the tour guides will be teleported in front of a new Egyptian styled exhibit, which is a dim dark purple hallway with a golden artifact at the end. A common cheat during this scene is not to go into the Egyptian room and instead head back towards the entrance while the tour guides are looking at the artifact, where purple smoke is around it, with weird noises. Then the museum will go dark, and the purple smoke chases players around the museum. All players must run towards the entrance. If the purple smoke catches up with a player, the player will die and be sent back to the lobby. After, the lights will go back on and all players have to go to their cabin, which is on the left and close to the Egyptian exhibit (if you can't find it, you will be automatically teleported inside of the cabin). All players go onto their beds and the tour guides say they will keep the lights on in the room while they sleep. Somewhere in the middle of the night, the lights will go out, and some players have to go find a power room to switch it back on. The power room is randomly generated throughout the map (two storage rooms will be in the museum, while the third one is the power room). The purple smoke with an evil face will also be roaming around, with eerie sounds playing if the player goes near it, and killing any player it comes by (it can also chase players)! Once the power is switched back on, the tour guides will lead the players back to the bus. However, the purple smoke will surround the bus, destroying it and killing any players near it. Then, one player will be kidnapped and trapped in a locker in one of the storage rooms. Their hair or hat will be replaced with a mummy bandage and they will receive a badge. The other players will have a limited amount of time to find them. If they take too long to find the kidnapped player, the kidnapped player will die. After either the kidnapped player is rescued or killed, the evil face will appear on the screen. The ambience will turn red and all players have to go to the Egypt exhibit, where an Egyptian god will appear in front of the artifact. He will complain about his peace being disturbed by humans who have taken his artifact and put it in a museum. He will tell everyone that they have to either return the artifact back to his home in Egypt or die. The tour guides will agree to returning the artifact in Egypt, and the players will be teleported in front of a pyramid in Egypt. The first obstacle is two tunnels. One leads to a pit of lava while the other leads to the next obstacle. The tunnels are random each time. A cheat that can be performed in the obstacle is to jump onto the tunnel slide. Instead of sliding down, the players can walk down the slide to see if it is safe or not. Then, there is a parkour, where everyone has to avoid falling into the lava. This also includes three platforms, two of them which are illusions. The correct platform is always the third one. Then there is a maze. Another cheat is that the players can look up on the ceiling, where there are small lines of light. The players can follow the light because it is where the pillars are. After everyone finds the end to the maze, there is a hallway which leads to a podium. The players can place the artifact onto the podium, where the Egyptian god will appear once again, saying that he can finally rest in peace. The surviving players will get a badge for completing the game, and everyone will be teleported back to the lobby.